Playing House
by naley4yababy
Summary: Totally AU story about Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Rachel, Bevin and Mouth. They all attend Tree Hill Academy, a boarding school, and emotions are running high. Ships: NH, BL, RM, small: NP, NR, LR, LH, NB, PM, BM, HM, BeM. better summary inside
1. Summary

_**Playing House**_

_**Written by: wensywo**_

**A/N: I was thinking of this story and I am excited to finally being able to write it. But, before I even start the story, this post is going to be dedicated to telling you, my readers, all about what this story is going to be about. **

**Small Summary:**

**AU: ****Sisters, Haley and Brooke James are forced to move to a boarding school in Tree Hill, NC., after their parents are killed in a tragic car accident. This boarding school is called Tree Hill Academy. Upon first arriving they meet their room mate, Peyton Sawyer. In the connecting room, Nathan Lee, Lucas Sawyer, and Marvin "Mouth" McFadden live. Also, across the hall from them, are Rachel Gatina, Bevin Mirksy, and Theresa Prince (they didn't mention her last name in the show so I made it up). Parties, secrets, drama, love, hatred, and much more will rear it's ugly head. The girls are definitely in for an interesting year.**

**Okay, some things may not have been clear, so please let me clarify:**

**Haley is a year younger (she's 15, they are 16) but she is a junior as the rest of them because she skipped a grade. **

**Lucas and Nathan are NOT related. **

**Lucas and Peyton are twins**

**Peyton is perky in this story**

**Rachel is nice, Bevin is a bitch**

**Theresa really isn't mentioned in this story, I just needed an extra girl. **

**So, what do you think? I'm gonna put up the first chapter pretty soon. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Shape of Things**

**H**aley and Brooke James stood in front of their apartment door, unable to decide if they should knock or not.

"You knock." Haley urged as she tugged on her green, long sleeve sweater.

"No, why don't you?" Brooke asked.

"Because I'm the one who had to find the god damn place, the least you could do was have some guts to knock."

"Fine." Brooke stated giving in. "You're cranky when you don't get your coffee in the morning."

Brooke gulped before knocking on the door.

"Happy now?" Brooke asked

"Yes, I am, thanks for asking." Haley replied sarcastically.

The door swung open and they were both taken aback at the sight they saw. Their eyes traveled upwards from the white towel around the young mans waist, up to his rock hard abs, to his well toned arms, his gorgeous blue eyes, and his Raven colored hair.

"Um, Hales, I don't think this is our dorm." Brooke said, looking down at her sister. Haley was still staring, marveling at his body. He laughed.

"Like what you see?"

"Huh?" Haley asked, snapping out of her trance.

"I said," he contemplated whether to repeated it or not. "never mind."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we're new here and we're looking for room 479B."

"Well, considering this is 479A, I'm assuming it's right next door."

"Oh, thanks." Brooke smiled. "I'm Brooke James, and this is my sister, Haley."

"Nice to meet you ladies, I'm Nathan. Nathan Lee."

Haley smiled and extended her hand to shake his. He looked down, amused.

"You know, I'd shake your hand, but my towel might fall down."

"I'm willing to risk it." Haley stated seductively, unsure of where it came from. Nathan smirked but then shook his head.

"Why don't you come in, meet my room mates, Peyton's not in your room right now."

"Whose Peyton?"

"Peyton Sawyer, you're room mate."

"Oh." Brooke stated "I don't know, we have a lot of unpacking to do."

Just then, a blonde haired boy came up behind Nathan.

"Hey Nate, who are they?"

"This is Haley and Brooke James, they're moving in next door."

"Oh well then, come in so we can get acquainted." The blonde smiled.

"No, we have to finish packing." Haley stated. Brooke elbowed her in the side, causing Haley to yelp in pain.

"No, we can come in."

"Cool, Nate move so these lovely ladies can enter our bachelor pad."

"What ever, man."

The four walked into the room and the boys sat on the couch, a video game paused on the television.

"I'm Lucas Sawyer, by the way."

"Isn't our room mates last name Sawyer?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister." Lucas answered. "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Any kind of beer you got." Haley answered.

The boys looked at her strangely. Haley just shrugged. Lucas threw her and Brooke a bottle of beer and then handed Nathan one.

"So do you guys play any sport?" Nathan asked.

"Cheerleading." The girls responded simultaneously, "You?" Haley added.

"Basketball." They responded in unison.

"Oh, cool." Brooke stated. "So are you single?" she asked suddenly.

Haley chocked slightly on her beer at her sisters question.

"Either of you?" Brooke added.

"No, I'm dating someone." Nathan answered. Haley's heart sunk as she finished her drink.

"Hey, can I get another one?" she asked. Nathan nodded. She got up and he watched as her hips swayed back and forth, wanting her so badly.

"What about you broody?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Who?" Lucas asked

"You, silly. I give everyone nicknames and you seem like the type that broods over stuff. Hence the name Broody."

"Oh, okay Cheery." Lucas laughed, making Brooke giggle.

"Yes, I am single. You?"

"Not for long." Brooke stated seductively.

"Ew." Nathan and Haley stated concurrently. Everyone laughed. Just then a geeky looking boy came in.

"Hey Mouth, what's happening baby?" Lucas asked.

"Your name is Mouth?" Haley asked.

"No, it's Marvin. But people call me Mouth." He smiled, "You are…?"

"I'm Haley, and this is my sister Brooke. We just moved in next door."

"Cool." Mouth went over and grabbed a soda from the fridge and then headed back into his bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Brooke whispered.

"He doesn't talk much."

"No, he just gets nervous around girls." Nathan stated.

"Especially girls so pretty as you." Lucas stated, nodding at Brooke. Again she giggled.

Haley looked at her watch and then looked up.

"You know, we should probably get going." She stated, taking another swig of her beer.

"Why? I was just starting to have fun." Brooke whaled.

"Me too." Lucas stated.

"Well I hate to spoil this funfest, but we really need to get unpacked and situated before school starts tomorrow." Haley stated. "Nice to meet you." Haley grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her out the door.

"Hales, why did you do that."

"Because Nathan was still in his towel and my brain could not function in that room."

"So you like Nathan?"

"Maybe, you like Lucas?"

"Maybe."

"Who likes Lucas?"

The girls look up at a blonde haired girl smiling back at them.

"Her." Haley said pointing at Brooke. "And you are."

"Peyton Sawyer, you may mean my brother Lucas."

"Oh, so you're our room mate."

"Wait, you guys are the James sisters right."

Haley nodded.

"I'm Haley and that's Brooke."

"Well, nice to meet you. Come on in." Peyton opened the door and they went into their new "home".

**O.T.H.**

"Come on Brooke, you look fine."

"Hold your horses, Hales. We have plenty of time before the dinner."

"Actually, we're going to be late." Peyton stepped in. The three room mates were having dinner over at their neighbors.

"Fine, let's go." The three went to the door at the end of their one room apartment and knocked on the door. It opened up into the next room.

"God, what took you so long?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke." Peyton and Haley replied in accord. Brooke smiled as they went inside.

"Hey Broody."

"Cheery."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well you just meet me."

"To shay."

They laughed. Peyton and Haley headed to the fridge to get a beer when they saw a couple making out on the couch.

"Geez come up for some air."

The couple parted and Haley's stomach again dropped. It was Nathan and a red head that looked like she had had some major work done.

"Hi Haley."

"Nathan." Haley said, drinking her beer.

"How do you guys know each other?" the girl asked

"I walked in on him with nothing but a towel. Talk about your awkward first meeting." Haley said with a smile, directly at Nathan. He frowned.

"Oh, well then, you two must be best friends."

"Hardly." Haley said, taking another drink of her beer.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, I'm Rachel." The girl said.

"Oh you're Nathan's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's pretty obvious." Haley finished her drink. "I'm Haley."

"I'm going to leave." Peyton walked away.

"I should probably go too. Let you guys finished what you started." Haley nodded at both of them and walked towards the fridge. Grabbing about four more beers, she went back into her room, and closed the door behind her. Nathan just watched her retreating figure, wishing he was dating her instead of Rachel.

**O/T/H**

Haley sat on her freshly made bed, three beer bottles on the floor around her and her guitar in her hand. She slowly began to sing.

_So here we are  
Back to the start again  
Trying hard to wait till morning  
Hey rise and shine  
And open up your eyes  
To give this world some color  
Shine on diamond eyes  
Seperate the space  
Between love and lies…_

"That's a beautiful song." A voice said. Haley looked up and saw Peyton standing there.

"Thanks Peyton."

"So why'd you leave?"

"I was tired, and I felt like singing."

"Well, if you want to, you should come back in. I need someone to talk to now that my brother and your sister are making out on his bed."

"What about Nathan or Rachel."

"Oh they went back to her room for sex." Peyton said, trying to make it sound not as disgusting as it was.

"Not a visual I wanted in my head."

"Not mine either." Peyton laughed, and so did Haley. Even though Haley was laughing, she still felt bad. Not just because Nathan would never like her, but because she was starting to miss her parents. No one knew why they moved to Tree Hill Academy, but it was because her parents had died in a car accident about 3 weeks ago and no one in their family wanted her or her sister. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Haley asked.

"Sure. I'll be in there if you need me." Peyton stood up and left the room. Once she was gone, Haley opened another bottle of beer and took a bottle out of her drawer.

"Oh, hey Nate what's up?" Peyton asked, as she almost bumped into him on her way out of her room.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see where the music was coming from."

"Oh, Haley was singing. She's amazing isn't she."

"Yeah." Nathan smiled.

Peyton walked past him and Nathan peeked his head in the door, but his smile turned to a frown. He saw Haley stick a pill on her tongue and take a long drink of her beer.

Haley put the beer down and then to herself, oblivious to Nathan's presence, spoke.

"Thank the Lord for anti – depressants."

**What do you think? Feedback would be kind. :**


End file.
